


Peace Through Understanding

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Geass Lelouch, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of a Lelouch with Leila Malcal's Geass. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to a lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart as well as read and review.





	Peace Through Understanding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Clamp and Sunrise do.**

**[PTU]**

**Peace Through Understanding**

**[PTU]**

At Ashford Academy late at night, Lelouch and Nina were stockpiled with mountains of paperwork courtesy of Milly that kept them from calling it a day. When Lelouch protested that he had things to do, Milly replied in a not so rhetorical manner that it wasn't like she placed cameras in the building after the Arthur Incident to catch all the dirty things that would occur, which brought more color to the faces of her fellow Student Council members than what they would prefer. However, she was serious to Lelouch before leaving that she wanted him to help Nina open up more to people, especially to their newest member. Given Nina's skittish behavior around Suzaku, Lelouch couldn't help but agree.

As the filing and signing continued, the two friends made some jokes of how out of the ordinary Milly had always been and most likely would always have been, which made Lelouch glad due to getting some laughs out of the shy intellectual. Eventually, though, he knew that he had to ask the big question.

"Nina, are you alright with Suzaku joining?"

Nina wasn't exactly expecting that question, but seeing that Lelouch was looking at her with serious eyes came to sigh before answering. "Honestly, Lelouch? No. I know he seems like a nice person, but after so long, I don't think what happened at the ghetto really left me."

Seeing her fists clench and her face tremble at the horrible memory, Lelouch sat next to her and held her hands in his own as his expression turned soft. "Nina, I'm here for you. All of us are here for you. You don't have to face your fears alone."

Nina looked at him with teary eyes. "I know, Lelouch. I'm just sorry that I'm not as brave as you."

Lelouch thought over her words before deciding that his recent power could be helpful in this situation. Turning it on, he linked his consciousness with hers in an attempt to show her that not all Japanese were monsters like the ones Nina came across anymore than all Britannians were universally deserving of better rights. By the time he was done, Nina looked addled, which concerned him. "Are you okay, Nina?" He asked worriedly.

"Lelouch, you and Nunnally are royalty?" She eventually asked shocked. For a moment, Lelouch was horrified that she knew that secret before Nina hugged him tight. "It's okay. I saw everything. I think I can trust Suzaku, now, and more importantly, nothing between us will change."

Lelouch relaxed into the hug before making eye contact with her again. He was about give her his thanks before Nina, in a spur of the moment, kissed him. Once that was done, both of their faces were crimson. Lelouch eventually broke the silence, though. "Well, that changes things."

Nina couldn't help but giggle at that.

**[PTU]**

**Short again, I know, but it was the least I could do. I've noticed a lot of people piling the hate on Nina for whatever reason in Fanfiction, and let me just say, that I don't think she largely or permanently deserves it. I know she made unhealthy and bad decisions in the anime, but I think she is generally a good person that bad things had happened to which she came to respond in kind. If any of you feel the hate for someone in fiction, or maybe even in real life, then look at this title, and give the moral behind it a chance.**


End file.
